


What Did I Miss?

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Rip comes back to the Waverider and realizes that things have changed, to say the least.





	What Did I Miss?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A series of twitter conversations inspired this fic. Sorry it's a bit short, I may post something else later today, though.
> 
> You can scream with me about AvaLance on twitter @EllaLancelot or tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

After a rousing journey across time and space, Rip Hunter found himself back on the Waverider. 

 

He had even brought company. Wally West, also known as Kid Flash.

 

Rip went onto the bridge, where his old team was waiting. Instead of the expected 'welcome back' and 'how did you escape' or even 'who's that?' the first words Rip heard from his former team were "What the fuck are you doing here." Sara looked like she was personally offended by his presence.

 

"I escaped from prison to help you all defeat Mallus. I even brought you all a gift, so I think a simple 'thank you' would suffice."

 

"Hi." said Wally, trying to make the environment less... tense.

 

"Thank you? Are you crazy?" asked Sara.

 

"Debatable. Anyway, why are you so upset?"

 

"Because, I got word of your prison break right before- you know what? Doesn't matter."

 

Nate ran in from the library "Guys, I think I found a way to use one of the 6 totems stop baby Nora from being possessed by- oh hey Wally- Mallus."

 

Rip looked dumbfounded "Baby Nora? Nora Darhk?"

 

"Yep." replied Nate "Also, why the hell are you here?"

 

Before he could answer, Zari and Amaya walked in. 

 

"Rip?" asked Amaya "What are you doing here?"

 

"Nice to see you too Amaya. You're looking well."

 

Before Sara could continue to yell at her teammate (or were tehy ex-teammates? This was all pretty confusing.) Ava walked onto the bridge in a regular outfit rather than her Time Bureau suit.

 

"Hey, which one of you washed my work-shirt with a red sock? It's bright pink now." she asked before noticing her boss (Or was he her ex-boss?) "Director Hunter?"

 

"Agent Sharpe? Why are you here?" asked Rip.

 

"Why is Wally here?" asked Sara in a poor attempt to change the subject.

 

"Oh shit, am I glad I'm a part of this team. Did I mention I love you guys?" asked Zari, as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from her bowl.

 

"Work-shirt? Did you sleep here? Also since when did Zari become a Legend?" Rip asked.

 

"Oh, well it's a really long story, one that's mostly Gideon's fault." answered Zari.

 

"That is false information, my captain."

 

Zari rolled her eyes "Whatever. But I think we should go back to interrogating Ava. That was fun. Did you sleep over?"

 

Ava opened her mouth, but thankfully, Ray walked in before she could make things worse.

 

"Rip? What are you doing out of jail? Also hi Wally, not to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here?"

 

"I'm not sure." he replied honestly.

 

"Why don't you bring the rest of the team in here so I can be asked the same bloody question again. Where are Jax and Stein?" Asked Rip.

 

The team looked down and the room went silent until Mick walked in.

 

"I was _napping_." he grumbled.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that, but con somebody please tell me what I missed because-" Rip started.

 

Mick cut him off "You want to know what happened, trench coat? Gideon tricked Zari into getting close to us, Jax left, Stein died, The Time Bureau fell apart, baby Nora Darhk was possessed by Mallus, another Englishman came and told us that we need six totems, and those two are doin' it." he said, gesturing to Sara and Ava.

 

The room was silent again. 

 

"Wow." said Zari "That was pretty accurate."

 

"You two are sleeping together?" asked Rip.

 

"That was your biggest takeaway from that?" asked Ava.

 

"Anyway, you're all caught up, so why don't you tell us what you're doing here." said Sara, trying to deflect attention from her and Ava.

 

"It's a long story." started Rip.

 

"If it's a long story, I'm going back to bed." said Mick, walking back to his quarters.

 

Rip sighed "Well, at least _he_  hasn't changed."


End file.
